


【盾冬/evanstan】营救之旅 短篇完

by shanyaohuoguo



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanyaohuoguo/pseuds/shanyaohuoguo
Summary: 两位百岁老冰棍再就业的路上困难重重，好不容易找到工作之后，又一块经历了惊心动魄的一天。电影版队2之后开始有根据的瞎编，一切和现实无关，后面有真人联动，桃包宇宙系列1。
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	【盾冬/evanstan】营救之旅 短篇完

“我会找到他的，我一定会找到Bucky的。”

史蒂夫说到了，也做到了。

当史蒂夫的目光在那个叫布加勒斯特的城市里寻找到巴基的那一刻，他就不顾一切地冲过去紧紧抓住了巴基，再也没有松手。

尽管史蒂夫被吓了一跳的巴基狠狠揍了一铁拳，脸上的淤青好几天都没有消下去。

————

法庭上，史蒂夫据理力争，拿出了他能找到的所有证据来证明巴基的清白。

诉讼程序很复杂，审理过程很艰难。甚至有好几次，史蒂夫差点在法庭上大打出手。

终审裁决那天，法官宣判巴基无罪的那一刻，巴基没有哭。

当史蒂夫拉着巴基的手走出法院大门时，在门外蹲守已久的媒体记者一窝蜂地冲了上去。

“美国队长！请问你如此包庇这样一个罪犯是否因为你们之间有不可告人的交易呢？还是说……”一个矮个子男记者在人群中奋力突围，伸长胳膊把话筒举到史蒂夫眼前，大声说出了自己的问题。

“你tm再说一遍？”史蒂夫忽然上去一把揪住那个记者的领子，咬牙切齿地瞪着他吼：“有种你tm再说一遍试试看！”

“我……我……”那个记者直接被史蒂夫提了起来，结结巴巴地说不出话。

“Steve！”巴基赶紧追过去，把那个记者从史蒂夫的手里救出来，他一下子抱住了即将挥拳的史蒂夫。

“Steve不要！不要……求你……”巴基紧紧搂着史蒂夫，眼泪一滴滴流进了史蒂夫的领子里。

史蒂夫感觉到脖颈上的湿润，鼻头忽然一酸：“Bucky对不起，我应该早点找到你的，我应该一直在你身边的，对不起……”史蒂夫说不下去了，他把头深深埋在巴基的肩窝里，哭得像个孩子。

“他俩抱一块了！快拍快拍！劲爆新闻啊这是！”周围的闪光灯咔嚓声一直不断，所有的记者都在兴奋地高举相机，开心地盘算着自己又能写一篇超级爆炸的大新闻了。

————

“新闻出来了，看看吧。”托尼把报纸甩在桌子上，然后拿起铁锤继续打铁，“法院给了他清白，但这个判决还不能令媒体和民众信服，他之后的路还是会很难走，你打算怎么办？”打铁的声音断了，托尼抬起头，看向史蒂夫。

史蒂夫沉默了一会儿，抬眼直视托尼说：“我准备退出复仇者联盟。”

“什么？！”托尼以为自己听错了。

“Bucky回来了，我余生中最大的愿望已经完成。Bucky需要我 ，我要永远陪着他。今天我来这里，就是想告诉你这件事，我已经和神盾局那边的人说过了，Fury已经同意了。”史蒂夫说。

“Steve Rogers！你现在是美国队长！是复仇者联盟的队长！你有没有想过你走了复仇者联盟怎么办？离开了我们，你以后怎么生活？你有想过吗啊？”托尼的怒气值一路飙升。

“我本来就没想当什么tmd美国队长！”史蒂夫心里的怒火也直往上蹿，“这儿也不是我家，以后也永远不会是！政府只想找个工具人，我不想当那个马戏团的猴子，我要做回我自己，做回Steve Rogers！”史蒂夫的声音渐渐哽咽，“我永远属于布鲁克林，我的心永远在Bucky身上，只要能和Bucky在一起，哪怕是做流浪汉也无所谓，我不在乎！我有Bucky就够了！”

托尼看着史蒂夫，然后低下头叹了口气：“那，你接下来要去哪？”

“我要带Bucky离开这里，准备先暂时在他的安全屋里住一阵子，等这件事热度下去了，再考虑其他地方。”史蒂夫想了想说。

“你确定要这么做？”托尼问。

“我确定。”史蒂夫平静地说。

“那好，盾还我。”托尼转过头，面无表情地继续打铁。

史蒂夫从背后拿下盾牌，放在了桌子上，“还有一件事我想我应该告诉你……”史蒂夫欲言又止，“你的父母……”

“我知道。”打铁的铛铛声乱了下节奏。

“你知道？那你怎么……你不怪他吗？”史蒂夫低头搓了搓冒汗的手心。

“那时候他啥也不知道，又不是他的错，怪他干啥。”托尼继续打铁。

史蒂夫一下子不知道说什么好了，想了好久终于憋出一句：“谢谢你，Tony。”

托尼继续抡锤打铁，没有说话。

史蒂夫站了一会，想想该说的话也都说的差不多了，就转过身准备离开这里。

“等一下！”史蒂夫马上要走出门口的时候，托尼叫住了他，“有什么事来个电话！”托尼的声音有点颤抖，“你们在那边要是待不下去的话，就赶快回来！”

史蒂夫顿住了，他没有回身，而是举起胳膊挥了挥手，然后快步走了出去。

托尼看着史蒂夫渐渐走远的身影，抹了下眼睛：“奇怪，眼睛怎么出水了……”他嘀咕着，眼角噙着泪，吸了下鼻子，拿起铁锤继续铛铛铛起来……

————

巴基的安全屋潮湿、阴暗、与世隔绝。史蒂夫第一次踏进这里时，无法想象他的巴基是如何在这里生活下去的：

屋子里所有透光的地方都被报纸糊住；中间的沙发上垫子大小不一，像是巴基在废品站翻找之后拼凑出来的；巴基睡觉的“床”就是一个破旧的弹簧床垫，上面凌乱地摊着一条破烂的薄毯。

史蒂夫记忆中的巴基，是军中之花，衣着干净整洁，永远自信骄傲。而现在的他，眼神自卑迷茫，听到隔壁发出的一点动静就立刻举起铁臂挡在身前，像惊弓之鸟。

“我这里……有点乱。”巴基把地上的床垫往里踢了踢，脸红红的。

“一点也不乱！多整洁呀！天都黑了，我们先睡觉吧！”史蒂夫拉着巴基的手开心地说。

要这张床垫同时承担两个身高腿长大男人的重量确实有点力不从心，可史蒂夫还是坚持要和巴基睡在一块。

没办法，巴基只好往边上又挪了挪，他半个身子几乎悬空，再挪的话就只能躺在硬邦邦的地板上了。

史蒂夫忽然伸手一捞，一下子把巴基搂到自己的怀里，这样一来，两个人的身体几乎严丝合缝地贴在一起。

“……S、Steve……”巴基望着史蒂夫那双蓝色中带着一点绿的眼睛，结结巴巴地开口，“你……你干什么……”

“再动你就要掉下去了，”史蒂夫同样直视着巴基的眼睛，“就这么不愿意和我一块睡吗？”

巴基说不出话了。

史蒂夫眼睛一闭，头拱到了巴基的怀里，“睡觉！”

过了一会儿，史蒂夫的呼吸渐渐慢了下来，巴基知道他已经睡着了。他轻轻挪了下身子，看着史蒂夫头顶的发旋，伸出手摸了摸那里。

“Bucky你的胸好软呜~”史蒂夫呢喃着又往巴基的怀里拱了拱，把巴基吓了一跳，然后反应过来，他是在说梦话。

“……傻瓜。”巴基轻笑，顺了顺史蒂夫的乱毛。

“……Bucky我爱你，一直都爱着你……”史蒂夫又嘀咕了句梦话。

巴基的脸就像燃得正旺的火焰一样，烧得通红通红。他想动一动换个舒服点的姿势，可史蒂夫的双臂紧紧箍住巴基的腰，好像稍微一松劲，巴基就会离自己而去一样。

说来也奇怪，巴基之前睡觉很轻，噩梦连连，但这一晚他一夜好梦，从来没有睡得这么安稳过。

————

在陌生的地方想要生活下去，需要做的第一件事就是赚钱。

史蒂夫和巴基先去了一家超市应聘搬运工。

超市老板从报纸里抬起头，把眼镜压了压，先瞟了眼巴基：“他身上肉太肥了，一看就是干不了力气活的。”老板指着史蒂夫说：“你肌肉不错，你干可以。”说完眼神又转回到报纸上。

巴基低下头，看了看自己有点鼓鼓的neinei和堆满了垃圾食品的小肚肚，有点局促地搓了搓手指。

“Bucky走！咱们再找别家！”史蒂夫拽着巴基的手气鼓鼓地走出了门。

“Steve……Steve放开我！”巴基使劲甩开史蒂夫的手说，“你不要这么任性！找到一份工作不容易，你要珍惜这个机会！”

“可是他……”史蒂夫还想反驳，巴基打断了他，“再说他说的也没错啊，我这么胖，确实干不了这种体力活，既然他说你可以干，你就一定要把握住这个机会呀。”

史蒂夫看着巴基，忽然低下头抹了抹眼睛。巴基赶紧弯下腰仔细盯着史蒂夫的脸：“Steve……你怎么了？”

“Bucky，你之前是不是经常被他们这样欺负……呜呜对不起，要是我早点找到你就好了呜呜呜……”史蒂夫的眼泪像断线的珠子一样掉个不停。

“唉……”巴基心里无声地叹了口气，虽然巴基的记忆还没有完全恢复，可在他能想起的记忆片段里，他的小史蒂薇也不是这种遇到点啥事就哭哭啼啼的人啊。他把史蒂夫拉到自己怀里：“好啦不哭，他们没有欺负我，不哭啦哦哦……”

最后史蒂夫还是听了巴基的话，先去那家超市做临时搬运工，他俩暂时分开之前，史蒂夫搂着巴基的腰不撒手：“BuckyBucky~等会儿你找到工作了一定要打电话告诉我，工作遇到困难也要告诉我，想吃好吃的也要告诉我！我给你送过去！”

“Steve……”巴基笑，“我已经100多岁了，不是刚毕业的毛头小伙了……”

“那你也要告诉我！必须告诉我！”史蒂夫噘着嘴不依不饶。

“好好好，找到工作就告诉你哦！”巴基算是明白了，能让史蒂夫消停的最好办法就是顺着他的毛捋，不然就得炸毛。

“BuckyBucky~一定要告诉我哦~电话联系哦~”史蒂夫走三步一回头，巴基笑眯眯地和史蒂夫挥手告别。

很快，巴基就找到了一个发传单的活，虽然每天要闷在密不透风的玩偶服里汗流浃背，但是巴基很开心，因为他有工作了，也有史蒂夫了。

————

“啊——抢劫啊！”这天巴基正在街上发着传单，一声尖叫打破了街道的宁静。

巴基转头一看，一伙人骑着摩托车甩着一个女式挎包在马路上耀武扬威，后面一个衣着光鲜，脚踩高跟鞋的女人在奋力追赶着他们。

巴基赶紧把剩下的传单塞在了玩偶头套里，接着把玩偶服麻利地一脱，他边追那伙人边给史蒂夫打电话。

史蒂夫正在超市仓库里搬箱子，看到巴基打来电话高兴得一蹦三尺高：“BuckyBucky~你工作累不累呀……”

“Steve！”巴基打断了史蒂夫的话，“有人在抢劫！我正在追他们！” 

史蒂夫一听，这还得了？他把手里的箱子一扔，赶紧对巴基说：“Bucky你别挂电话！我马上去找你！”说完他立刻开启定位程序，接着就飞一般地跑出了仓库大门。

“好！”巴基把手机直接塞进裤兜，一个助跑跳上了一辆正在行驶的小轿车的车顶。

小轿车司机正开着车，车顶一声巨响把他吓了一跳，惊魂未定之间，他看到一只铁手从车窗伸了进去用力一掰，车门一下子被整个拽了起来，紧接着一个胖乎乎的长发男人钻了进来：“对不起！借你的车用一下！”巴基说完就一个急刹车，把可怜的轿车司机扔下车之后，又一脚油门嗖一声就没影了。

这伙飞车劫匪得意洋洋，他们今天从一开始就连连得手收获颇丰，领头的那个人正拉开挎包看里面有什么好东西，身边的同伙忽然喊了起来：“喂！你们看！”

领头的回头一看，一辆轿车紧紧跟在他们身后，车里的男人正死死盯着他。

“Fuck！来了个多管闲事的，”领头的吐一口唾沫，冲其他人喊：“给我把他甩掉！”

这伙劫匪开始变换阵型，在市区马路上窜来窜去，他们利用摩托车体型小的优势，见缝插针有缝就钻，把本来秩序正常的道路交通搞得一团糟。

领头的开了一会摩托再回头一看，惊呆了：那辆轿车非但没有被甩掉，反而离他们越来越近了。

“妈的，真tm难缠。”领头的心里暗骂一句，他又轰了一脚油门，一个废弃厂区忽然映入他的眼帘，他朝同伙做了个手势：“往那边开！”

劫匪们开到厂区里之后，巴基也紧跟至此，他把车一停就立刻下了车，“拿出来！”巴基对这伙劫匪说。

“拿什么？”领头的斜眼看他，“哦——我知道了，你要我们拿这个是吧？”所有劫匪同时唰唰掏出了各式各样的枪，黑漆漆的枪口直指巴基。

“臭崽子，你妈没教过你多管闲事的下场是什么吧，那就让我们好好教你一下，”领头的下巴一抬，“放！”

“轰！”突然，巨大的发动机轰鸣声吸引了所有人的注意，接着一个熟悉的身影闯入了巴基的视线，“Steve！”巴基开心地喊道。

史蒂夫开着不知道从哪里抢来的拉风大摩托一路风驰电掣，开进了厂区之后，就把车一扔直奔巴基而去：“BuckyBucky！你没事吧！有没有受伤？”史蒂夫担心的眼神在巴基身上绕了好几圈。

“我没事！”巴基摇摇头，指着劫匪说，“他们不把包拿出来！”

“又来一个？”领头的皱了皱眉，“正好，来几个打几个，给我放……”话还没说完，史蒂夫抄起拉风大摩托往劫匪那边一砸，摩托车落地的瞬间粉身碎骨，劫匪们吓得四散奔逃。

“这人力气怎么那么大？”领头的彻底被吓到了，他立刻扣下扳机，“放枪！放枪！”他朝同伙大喊道。

史蒂夫徒手拆下旁边废旧机器上的一块钢板挡在身前，把巴基紧紧护在自己怀里，子弹打在钢板上，火星四溅。

“这群小崽子枪法这么烂，让你们看看本爷爷的厉害！”史蒂夫发力掰下机器上的钢管，奋力朝劫匪那边扔了过去。

正在此时，厂区外刺耳的警笛声由远及近，“放下武器！你们已经被包围了！放下武器！”警察拿着扩音器喊道。

一群特警举枪把史蒂夫巴基和劫匪们团团包围起来，史蒂夫下意识伸出手臂，将巴基护在自己身后。

————

做完笔录后，还没等巴基和史蒂夫迈出警察局大门，史蒂夫的手机就响了。

“Steve Rogers！”弗瑞的怒吼声从手机里传了出来，“你才离开复仇者联盟几天怎么就搞出这么大的事啊？！”

“不是我……”史蒂夫蔫蔫地说，“是有人抢劫，我和Bucky就……”

“那就打电话报警啊！别忘了你们在市区！首都市区！人家没有警察吗要你们俩去逞能？要不是我豁上这张老脸，你们现在还在局子里头关着哪！你俩能不能让人省点心啊？”弗瑞气得头顶都在冒烟。

史蒂夫不好意思地挠挠头：“我错了……”

弗瑞叹了口气：“唉算啦，以后可不能这样了啊。对了，我和Natasha商量了一下，从今以后你和Bucky就是复仇者联盟的名誉成员，每个月都会有工资打到你们的账户上。当然如果你们想回来的话，我们随时欢迎。”

史蒂夫愣住了：“Fury……”

“行啦！这是你们应得的，大兵，”弗瑞说，“拿着这钱和Bucky好好过日子吧，祝你们幸福！”

史蒂夫挂掉电话后，开心地捧起巴基的脸亲了又亲：“BuckyBucky~走！我们去吃好吃的！我们有钱啦！”

————

饱餐一顿之后，两个人说说笑笑地回到了小屋，刚走到门口，史蒂夫就一下子把巴基拉到自己身后。

“怎么了？”巴基悄声问他，史蒂夫“嘘”了一声，巴基这才看到，早上门锁得好好的，现在门竟然虚掩着，有一丝灯光从门缝里漏出来。

史蒂夫轻轻打开虚掩着的门，两个人猫着腰走进了屋，他们发现，屋里灯开着，有个人背对着他们，站在冰箱前正翻看着什么，他戴着棒球帽，背影似乎有点眼熟。

听到身后有动静，那个人转过身来。

“Steve？” “Seb？” “Loki？”三个人同时叫出声。

巴基还没反应过来，史蒂夫已经冲了上去，一个肘击抵住了那人的脖子：“Loki？你变成我的样子干什么？”

“heyheyhey，冷静一点，”那个人被史蒂夫的反应吓了一跳，“能让我解释一下吗，我不是Loki！”

“装上瘾了是不是？看我怎么收拾你……”史蒂夫刚想出招，那个人突然冲着史蒂夫喊道：“你妈妈叫Sarah！你还爱在鞋里垫报纸！你让Bucky做你人体模特的时候心里其实想直接上了他！”

史蒂夫愣住了，后面的巴基也慢慢张大了嘴巴，一抹红晕渐渐染上了肉嘟嘟的脸颊。

“你……你怎么知道？”史蒂夫慢慢放下胳膊，一脸狐疑地盯着那个人。

“我叫Chris Evans，”Chris整了整衣服，“现在我们可以好好谈谈了吗？”

————

巴基和史蒂夫坐在床垫上，Chris则坐在了对面的沙发上。巴基把折叠桌支起来放到沙发前，接着他翻出屋里仅有的几包速溶咖啡，冲了三杯端上来。“谢谢，”Chris看着巴基，一瞬间有点晃神，“你和Seb……真的好像。”

“哎哎哎，看什么呢！”史蒂夫本来就一肚子气，看到Chris一直盯着巴基就更加气不打一处来，“有话快说！你要谈什么？”

“这件事我也有很多地方没搞明白，所以只能和你们讲个大概。”Chris看着史蒂夫说，“首先，我能来到这里，是因为你找过我，给了我这个东西。”说着，Chris拿出一块手掌大小的立方体透明石头，放到了两个人面前。

“我找你？可我根本没见过你啊？这又是个什么东西？”史蒂夫一头雾水。

“你现在没有找我，是在这之后找的我。”Chris看两个人依旧一脸迷茫地看着他，叹了一口气，问到：“有笔吗？”

Chris拿到纸笔后，在纸上画了一条直线，他指着这条线说：“这代表现实世界，在这个空间里，我和Seb在一起。”

“等等，Seb是谁？”史蒂夫插了一句，“你先听我说完！”Chris瞪了一眼史蒂夫。

Chris又挨着这条直线画了几道虚线：“这些是宇宙里的平行空间，它们都是由现实世界衍生出来的，由于我和Seb之间的心灵联结非常强大，所以创造出了很多平行空间，就连我们之前扮演过的角色甚至也能够以我们为基础独立出来，在这些平行空间里相遇、相爱，比如你们，Steve和Bucky。”

“我们在平行空间？是你和那个Seb创造出来的？”史蒂夫惊讶地问。“对，不止你们，在其他平行空间里还有和我和Seb长得一模一样的两个人，他们都是由我和Seb创造出来的。”Chris解释道。

“我和Seb相爱是因为美国队长这部电影，所以在其他平行空间里，关于美国队长这条线也是根据电影的剧情走向来发展的。前两部的剧情还算正常，但是从队三开始，剧情被某些人篡改得越来越离谱，到最后，改成了Steve和Peggy幸福地生活在一起……”

“都是些什么玩意儿？太恶心了吧！”史蒂夫还没听完，就气得一拍小桌子，杯子里的咖啡晃了几晃，洒了一大半在史蒂夫的衣服上，巴基赶紧抽出几张纸巾先给他擦擦衣服。

“资本的力量你们想象不到，我和Seb抗争过，最后还是妥协了。知道结局那天，Seb在我怀里哭了整整一个晚上，怎么哄也哄不好，”Chris无奈地说，“我们的角色已经彻底被毁掉了，可我不想平行空间里的你们也被毁掉。”

“咦，不对啊，”史蒂夫又一次打断Chris的话，“可是我和Bucky现在已经在一起了，我也离开复仇者联盟了，这和你们演的剧情一点也不一样啊。”

Chris点点头，他在纸上把那些虚线延长成波浪线：“因为现实世界里拍出来的美队电影剧情严重失实，连带导致其他的平行空间变得扭曲，互相干扰。就像这些线一样，交叉重叠到一起。”

“我在其他的平行空间里大概看了一圈，发现那些空间里的Steve受到了现实世界的影响，最后都选择回到过去和Peggy在一起，彻底变成了一个没有思想的傀儡。但在这个只属于你们的平行空间里，你和Bucky都有独立的思想和自由，没有屈服于政府、资本、观众这些条条框框的压力和束缚，一切都只有你们做主，所以只有你们这里的走向不一样。”

“只有我们？”史蒂夫紧皱眉头，“对，只有你们。”Chris苦笑了一下。

一阵无比压抑的沉默之后，巴基开了口：“那你来找我们，是想让我们帮你做什么呢？”

Chris冲着巴基温柔地笑了一下说：“我现在来找你们，是因为我发现，空间扭曲会带来一个非常严重的问题，就是这个，空间宝石。”Chris指了指桌子上的石头，“这块石头在每个平行空间都会有对应的一块，它本来是引领两个人相遇的钥匙，可因为空间扭曲，空间宝石也全部都被打乱了，有的掉落在了错误的空间，有的出现在不该出现在的时间点里。”

“而且我之前以为，平行空间并不会影响到现实世界，直到后来我才发现事情有点不对。”Chris的眼里渐渐泛起了泪光。

————

那是很普通的一天，Chris偶然瞥见床头柜上他和Seb的合影有点奇怪。

当时Chris以为自己眼花了，他揉了揉眼睛，发现自己没有看错，照片上自己的身影变淡了很多，就像被阳光晒褪色了一样。

“怎么回事……”Chris想拿起照片仔细研究一下，可他的手竟然直直地穿过了相框！Chris的大脑瞬间一片空白，他举起自己的手臂，发现在阳光下，手臂正逐渐变得透明。

“Chris，帮我拿下剃须刀！”Seb的声音从洗手间传来，“……好！”Chris定了定神，再举起手臂对着阳光仔细观察，发现手臂已经恢复了正常。

————

“我猜测，如果不把这些被打乱的空间宝石放回到正确的平行空间里，我可能就会永远消失，没有人会记得我，世界上再也不会有Chris Evans这个人存在过的痕迹。”Chris抹了下眼睛，对着面前两个人笑了一下，“其实……消失这件事对我来说倒也没什么，我就是怕你们，还有其他平行空间里的人也会受到影响，所以，希望你们能帮我个忙。”

“好，怎么帮？”史蒂夫刚想开口，巴基就直接答应了Chris，这让他有一点点不爽。

Chris又拿出了一块手掌大小的立方体石头：“这是属于你们的空间宝石，是我在Curtis和Jack的平行空间里找到的。有了空间宝石，你们就可以用它穿越到任何一个平行空间，甚至可以去到任何空间里的任何一个时间点，比如我，”Chris指了指自己，“我就是从未来穿越到了这里，把我所经历过的事情告诉了还没有经历过的你们。”

“我需要你们利用这块石头，把所有的空间宝石都放回到正确的平行空间，”Chris继续说，“并且一定要让每个平行空间里我和Seb的角色见面，这样才能让所有空间再次恢复正常。”

“只要让他们见面就可以？”巴基问。

“对，见面就可以。你放心，只要他们一碰面，就一定会相爱。”Chris笑着对巴基说。

史蒂夫一看到Chris和巴基视线相对，心里就酸得不行，他硬邦邦地打断了Chris的话：“好了好了我们知道了，我和Bucky之后会好好研究一下的。”

Chris怎么会不知道史蒂夫的小心思，他无奈地笑了一下：“好吧，接下来就拜托你们了，其实我总觉得这块石头还藏着很多秘密，只不过现在我只知道这么多，都已经告诉了你们。那么希望我们能够齐心协力，一起让所有空间都恢复正常！”说完，三个人同时站起身，Chris向史蒂夫伸出了手。

史蒂夫梗着脖子，就是不握手，巴基见状，手在史蒂夫的痒痒肉上猛掐了一下，“呀！疼~”史蒂夫委屈巴巴地揉着被掐疼的地方，非常特别以及极其不情愿地和Chris握了手。

“你们……没有结婚吗？”握完手后，Chris看着两个人空荡荡的手指说。

“额……”史蒂夫和巴基红着脸对视了一眼，史蒂夫扭捏着说：“我和Bucky刚刚稳定下来，准备过段时间再……”

“有空就去结婚吧，现在就挺好的，别等了。”Chris看着两个人羞涩的样子，露出了姨母笑。

“好了，希望下次见面的时候，能听到你们的好消息。”说着，Chris拿起了自己的空间宝石，闭上了眼，他的身影开始逐渐变得浅淡，直至消失。

史蒂夫和巴基站在沙发前，久久无言。

“Bucky，你说我们能相信他的话吗？”史蒂夫转头问巴基。

巴基看着桌子上的宝石，歪头想了想说：“我选择相信，等会儿咱们要好好研究一下，”他又把视线转向了史蒂夫，“不过Steve，我觉得你需要先把你的衣服脱下来洗干净，不然咖啡渍干掉就不好洗了。”

史蒂夫一听，立刻撒起娇来：“BuckyBucky~你帮我脱嘛……哎BuckyBucky别走啊，那我自己脱，咱们一块儿洗衣服洗澡澡好不好呀……”

end


End file.
